


Just a Little Bit of Help

by Estirose



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai always wanted to be a Ranger. He wasn't expecting a set of uncaring pirates for teammates. He'll have to fix that. (17/18 preview spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Bit of Help

**Author's Note:**

> A Gai POV from mid-17, with speculation from the 18 preview, so spoilers. Gai seems to require a lot of exclamation points.

"That… could have gone better," Gai said. He had to admit, it was terrific, being able to be a Sentai member, having dreamed of being one for years. He wasn't expecting that his team would reject him. He'd keep trying, of course, because of course all they needed was a little bit of help.

When the man in white, Abarekiller, had told him he could be one of the best warriors, he had nearly pissed his pants in the excitement. Here was his chance to make a difference, be a hero! The other teams had saved the world, this one would too, and he would make it happen!

He hadn't transformed yet, because he'd wanted to present himself to his new team, first. He'd expected them to embrace him just like any good team did, but looking back, they were pirates, after all. He was a good guy and they were kind of selfish, most of them. Oh, Green and Pink were kind of nice, but the others didn't care a whit about saving people.

Obviously, he'd have to win them over and make them into what they were supposed to be. Sure, he'd have to be a Loner Sixth for a while, something he wasn't expecting to have to be. In his dreams, he'd always expected to be the leader's long-lost friend, to be honest. Not the good teammate on an evil team.

Yeah, all they needed was time. And exposure. They'd take to him, he'd become part of their team, and things would happen as they were supposed to happen. He just needed to be persistent.

Standing up, he charged forward, because that's what heroes did.


End file.
